Mi amor es justificado por el fin
by SilverNAD
Summary: Dwicky ha ocultado toda su vida cuanto amaba a su mejor amigo, y cuando este lo llama para pedirle que lo acompañe, descubre que se acerca el fin de la humanidad. Lemon Yaoi, no apto para niños. Pareja DwickyXBill. 09 de 25 Lemons IZ.


_**Invader Zim**_ no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esto es un LEMON Yaoi: Contenido sexual explicito. Relación hombrexhombre ¡Si no te gusta, será mejor que ni pierdas el tiempo en leerlo!

Visiten mi Live Journal y si lo desean, unanse a la nueva comunidad **It´s Loony Fandom**. Somos poquitos, pero buenos. Los links están en mi profile :)

* * *

**Mi amor es justificado por el fin  
**

**…**

Una de las pocas cosas que creía que sucederían algún día, era la posibilidad de tener a una raza alienígena amenazando con destruir su planeta. Pero allí estaba él, decodificando una transmisión de origen extraterrestre, donde afirmaban claramente que iban a invadir la Tierra dentro de poco tiempo.

Si le pedía a** Inteligencia** que calculara lo que tardaría esta raza alienígena para llegar a la Tierra, estaba seguro de que sería en menos de una semana. La comunicación fue hecha por una onda de frecuencia de largo alcance en un espectro anormal.

-¿Marcus? Aquí Bill- Su mano estaba temblando, pero sostenía con firmeza su celular mientras comenzaba hablar –La invasión es inminente, tenemos que dar el aviso al gobierno-

_-Enviaré la información de inmediato-_ La voz del otro lado sonaba algo rasposa, pero no parecía estar nerviosa _-¿Quiénes son esta vez?-_

-Le recomiendo que se vaya despidiendo de su familia- Bill dice esto con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro mientras toma los caracteres que la computadora había descifrado. No los había visto desde el asesinato de su hermana gemela –Son irkens, señor-

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo pesado. Pasaron segundos hasta que la comunicación continúo.

_-Tendremos que avisarle a todos los gobernantes del mundo, pero a esta altura, más de un país debe estar al tanto-_ Alega Marcus.

-Recibí un comunicado desde China y otro de Japón, ellos están planeando una reunión de emergencia- Mientras dice esto, Bill tenía una llamada en espera de un agente de inteligencia de Canadá. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser insultarlo apenas le contestara, así que la ignoró.

_-Maldición, tengo que apresurarme o el presidente me cortara la cabeza por no saber nada del asunto, cambio y fuera Bill-_ Marcus corta la comunicación.

Bill se quedo estático, escuchando el pitido de la llamada finalizada sin deseos de moverse. Cerró el teléfono, y se recargo en su silla. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que terminó tomando una decisión.

Marcó otro número en su celular, y espero a que diera tono. Jugó con su taza de café mientras pensaba lo bien que le vendría en ese momento una botella de vodka. Había dejado de beber hacía meses, pero en ese momento le urgía una copa.

_-Dwicky-_ Responde desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Eddie, soy Bill- El hombre se recarga en la silla mientras desajusta su corbata con el dedo índice de su mano libre -¿Me recuerdas?-

_-¿Willian?- _La voz del otro lado sonaba un poco incrédula _–No… no puedo creerlo…_ _¿Eres tu? Hace años que no te veo-_

-Seh, hace años- Bill quería un trago en ese instante, pero trato de sobreponerse ante la situación -¿Cómo te trata la vida?-

_-Bueno, estoy trabajando en un reformatorio y tengo un par de horas en el departamento de psiquiatría infantil…-_ Dwicky seguía hablando de todos los trabajos que había tomado, tan solo para disminuir a cero sus horas de ocio y no pensar en las horribles cosas que había pasado en su infancia. Y como siempre, intentando ayudar a los niños para que no pasen por lo mismo que él.

El buen Dwicky. Si no hubiera quedado tan dañado después de su encierro en contra de su voluntad en una institución mental, hubiera sido un buen padre.

_-¿Y a ti como te va?-_

Esa pregunta. Bill no sabía que responder, pero tal vez debía ser sincero en esa ocasión. No le iba muy bien, tenía unas enormes ganas de asaltar una licorería y tragarse todo el alcohol a disposición, y para colmo de males, dentro de pocos días iban a estar sitiados por alienígenas desalmados.

-No estoy bien- Bill dice esto con vehemencia.

_-¿Tuviste una recaída?-_ Del otro lado de la línea, Dwicky sonaba preocupado.

-No, pero si no hablo con alguien estoy seguro de que la tendré-

_-Voy a buscarte ¿Dónde estas?-_ El buen Dwicky al rescate, como era de esperarse. Bill sabía que su viejo amigo no iba a permitir que vuelva a ahogarse en alcohol.

-Estoy en el observatorio abandonado, y no, no traje nada para beber aquí, pero si voy solo a la ciudad te juro que voy a…-

_-Ni lo menciones, tardaré media hora en llegar-_ Dwicky iba a cortar la comunicación, pero luego agrega _–Quédate allí y no te muevas-_

La comunicación se corto. Bill se sonrió levemente y dejo su celular sobre la mesa. Se reclino en su silla y cerro los ojos, tratando de descansar la vista por un rato.

En el poco tiempo que disfruto su siesta, soñó que su hermana estaba pidiéndole que se apresure para acompañarla al campo en plena noche… iban a ver una lluvia de meteoritos...

(…)

-Aún no puedo creer que conduzcas este cacharro-

Las conversaciones con Bill siempre empezaban así. Las personas normales que se encuentran con amigos de la infancia, que no ven hace meses, dirían _"Hola ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo"_. Pero con Bill tenías que esperar una observación muy poco feliz sobre tu persona o sobre tu auto.

A Dwicky nunca le molestó esto, aunque había ocasiones que comparaba a Bill con una madre judía, que no paraba de decirle a su hijo _"estás demasiado delgado"_ cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlo.

-Mi auto no está tan mal- El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonríe a Bill con algo de paciencia, esperando otro comentario desafortunado, pero este se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Dwicky no sabía como reaccionar. Trató de decir algo pero esa repentina muestra de afecto de parte de su viejo amigo lo dejo confundido. Recordó cuando se habían conocido en secundaria, las tardes que pasaban juntos hablando de la posibilidad de que exista vida extraterrestre o perdiendo el tiempo en los pub jugando a pool. Los recuerdos fueron demasiado agradables y a la vez dolorosos.

Tratando de no parecer alterado, Dwicky empuja a Bill para que lo suelte y trata de no temblar por los nervios. La adolescencia de ellos fue complicada, y mucho más para él cuando comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia su mejor amigo.

Tal vez por eso se habían distanciado tanto…

-Siento esto, es que estoy pasando por un…- Bill se queda callado y piensa detenidamente lo que iba a decir. Mira a su amigo y le sonríe con algo de calma.

-¿Por qué estás sonriéndome de esa forma tan rara?- Pregunta nervioso Dwicky al ver esa sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del hombre con gafas de sol.

-¿Ya comiste?-

-No, pero…- Las mejillas de Dwicky se azoraron. Miró a Bill con algo de incomodidad y se pasó la mano detrás de la nuca, mientras comienza a tartamudear -¿P-Por que-é lo pre-preguntas?-

-Quiero llevarte a cenar, ya sabes, para que hablemos de los viejos tiempos y…-

-No es buena idea- Dwicky lo interrumpe con una expresión seria, y mira a Bill muy preocupado por su condición actual. La última vez que aquel hombre de gafas oscuras cedió a la tentación, fue hace un año atrás, y tuvo que llevarlo a emergencias para que le laven el estómago.

Así estaba su relación en la actualidad. Él siempre tenía que estar ahí para ver como Bill se autodestruida, verlo sufrir por su maldita adicción y rescatarlo… para que repita el condenado evento otra vez.

_"Esta es la verdadera razón por la que te has distanciado, te cuesta trabajo lidiar con su adicción… Eres solo un marica cobarde"_ Dwicky podía escuchar su voz interna recriminándole por ser tan indeciso, y por una extraña razón siempre se parecía a la de su abuelo.

–¿Y si tienes una recaída?-

-Solo es una cena, sé que podrás controlarme- Bill le resta importancia a la posibilidad de beber alcohol hasta perder la conciencia por el solo hecho de que iban a ser destruidos por extraterrestres. Solo quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con la única persona con la que pudo establecer un lazo estable, a parte de su fallecida hermana gemela.

-No lo sé- Dwicky sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir demasiado fuerte. Cuando era más joven, hubiera dado su alma por tener una oportunidad como esta… aún así, Bill ya no era el mismo y él tampoco. El tiempo hizo estragos con ambos, y solo podían estar agradecidos de no encontrarse recluidos en una institución mental.

-Está bien, pero yo conduzco- Cede Dwicky, finalmente.

-Claro, ni loco me atrevería a conducir tu cacharro- Retruca Bill, haciendo una mueca rara con la boca la dirigirse al auto de su amigo.

-Ya deja de insultar a mi pobre auto y mueve tu huesudo trasero- Dwicky se sonríe al decir esto, esperando a que su compañero captara el chiste… pero así como no puedes pedirle peras al olmo, no puedes pedirle a Bill que tenga sentido del humor.

-¿Cómo sabes que es huesudo?- El hombre enarca su ceja algo confundido, elevándolas por encima de sus gafas de sol -¿Lo has tocado alguna vez? Porque yo no recuerdo que…-

Dwicky lo ignoró por completo, sintiendo como las mejillas le estaban quemando, y se metió en el asiento del conductor azotando la puerta. Bill era un despistado, nunca se daba cuenta cuando decía cosas fuera de lugar y lo hacía sentir tan avergonzado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunta el hombre de gafas de sol, mientras se introduce en el auto.

-Nada, yo solo…- Dwicky mira de reojo a su acompañante, que estaba acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, y comienza a reírse un poco más relajado –Creo que te extrañaba-

-¿Si?- Bill piensa detenidamente lo que acababa de decir su amigo, y el poco tiempo que les queda para compartir. Luego le sonríe con franqueza y agrega –Lo mismo digo-

(…)

El restaurante al que fueron a parar era demasiado caro. Ni siquiera estaban vestidos como para encajar entre el elegante decorado y las servilletas de tela. Aún así, Bill no dudo un solo segundo en arrastrar a Dwicky hasta la primer mesa que vio desocupada e invitarlo a la mejor cena de su vida.

-Sabes que no traigo suficiente dinero- Dwicky parecía estar un poco apenado. Se sentía fuera de lugar allí, a pesar de que tenía su camisa nueva, no se había bañado desde las seis de la mañana y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

-No hay problema, yo invito- Bill no se sentía incómodo, siendo que no había despegado la vista de su ordenador durante las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas, que su traje negro tenía manchas de café y tierra, y su camisa estaba completamente arrugada. Tal vez se veía muy mal, pero esas cosas carecían de importancia cuando sabes que el fin del mundo está cerca.

-Bill, no tienes que…-

-Hey, ya deja de preocuparte por el dinero y ordena- Bill le pasa la carta a Dwicky, y le sonríe con algo de amabilidad –Además ¿Quién sabe? Mañana podría ser el fin del Mundo-

-¿Cómo dices?- Dwicky aparto la vista del menú y miró intensamente a Bill. Escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo y por eso quería que lo repitiera. Su amigo carecía de sentido del humor como para hacer un simple comentario gracioso.

-¿Qué te parece la langosta? Nunca he comido langosta, y para ser un bicho tan…-

-Bill ¿Crees que se viene el fin del mundo?- Dwicky miró preocupado a su amigo, y este agitó ligeramente la cabeza, negando.

-No vamos hablar de eso aquí-

-¿Crees que necesites… internarte?-

Bill miro a su amigo, torciendo la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo desagradable. Se contiene y vuelve la vista al costoso menú.

-Eso ya no me serviría de nada, y después te diré porque… ahora ordena algo, por favor-

-¿Realmente es el fin?- Dwicky enarca la cejas hacía arriba en señal de preocupación, y ve como Bill agita su cabeza, negándose agregar algo más. El hombre de ojos azules suspira, ve llegar al camarero dispuesto a tomar la orden, y la recita con voz sesgada.

Bill repite la operación, un poco más animado que su pareja. Duda por unos momentos, y finalmente decide pedir una botella de champaña.

-¿Seguro? ¿No me llamaste para mantenerte sobrio?- Dwicky entorna sus ojos molesto, a lo que su amigo responde con un ademán.

-No, solo quiero que me acompañes-

-Bill, me estás asustando- El hombre tiembla ligeramente, sintiendo algo frió descendiendo hacia su estómago. Si esto seguía extendiéndose, no podría probar un solo bocado de cualquier cosa que le sirvan –Parece que estás en tu lecho de muerte o algo parecido-

-¿Si?- La expresión estoica de Bill no ayudaba a su acompañante a sentirse tranquilo –Después de comer hablaremos de ese asunto, te lo prometo… por ahora, tratemos de hablar de otras cosas-

-Está bien- Consiente Dwicky, mirando incómodo los brillantes cubiertos de su mesa.

(…)

La cena había terminado hacía poco, y ninguno de los dos lograron comer demasiado. Estaban serios, nerviosos y demasiados ansiosos. Hablaron mucho, y lograron recuperar aquellos recuerdos que tenían en común, anhelando volver a esos días en que todo parecía ser más sencillo y que no tenían que preocuparse de ser útiles para la sociedad.

Finalmente, Dwicky trató de averiguar que le preocupaba a su acompañante, y este no pudo negarse.

-¿Recuerdas a Dib Membrana?- Era la cuarta copa que Bill tomaba, y ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Dwicky noto como su voz de su amigo se volvía arrastrada, pero continúo con la conversación como si no hubiera notado nada.

-Como olvidarlo, el pobre chico estuvo internado en mi clínica hace dos años atrás, él creía que su amigo era un alienígena y…-

-Él tenía razón- Bill empina su copa para tragar su contenido por completo, y la deja caer en medio de la mesa, completamente vacía –Su amigo Zim es un irken, pero no era peligroso para nadie… hasta ahora-

-Creo que es hora de que dejes de beber, te llevo a casa…- Dwicky comienza a levantarse de la silla, pero su amigo le hace señas con sus manos para que se siente.

-Necesito contarte las cosas, las terribles cosas que pasaran dentro de poco-

-Bien, me lo cuentas en tu casa, nos vamos- Dwicky se da vuelta para llamar al camarero y Bill gruñe levemente mientras busca su billetera para pagar.

Los dos salieron demasiados apresurados del local, sin dirigirse la palabra. En total silencio, comenzaron abrir el auto para abordarlo, pero antes de poder llegar al asiento del copiloto, Bill comienza a vomitar.

-La champaña no fue mucho, pero con el vino te excediste- Dwicky mira a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y este niega levemente, sin querer aceptar su error.

-Creo que perdí la costumbre-

-Mejor así- Dwicky le pasa un pañuelo a Bill para que se limpie la boca -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco- El investigador paranormal entra al auto y se reclina en su asiento.

Dwicky encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir en silencio, dejando que Bill se quede sumido en un sueño ligero.

(…)

La casa de Bill no era un desastre como la última vez que Dwicky la visitó. El programa de alcohólicos anónimos tenía un régimen estricto respecto a la rutina y el orden, por lo que ese departamento estaba impecable.

Sonríe ligeramente, recordando lo desordenado que era su amigo. Cuando vivía con sus padres, su habitación siempre estaba patas para arriba y no se podía ver la alfombra del piso entre tanta basura. Ellos dos pasaban demasiadas horas a solas, y hasta él se sorprendía de que, a pesar de estar completamente enamorado de Bill, fue capaz de contenerse y no decirle lo que sentía.

O tal vez solo era un cobarde…

-Necesito darme un baño- Alega Bill, mientras arrastra los pies por la alfombra de su casa. Dwicky no dice nada, pero lo escucha decir desde el otro lado de la habitación –Quédate en la sala, regreso enseguida-

-Claro, yo…- Dwicky escucha las arcadas del dueño de la casa, y preocupado se acerca para ayudarlo. Entra al baño, y comienza a mojar una toalla para limpiar la frente de Bill y refrescarlo.

-Me siento muy mal…-

-Estás demasiado estresado- Dwicky estaba algo incómodo, pero decide ayudar a Bill. Algo apenado, le quita el saco negro y la camisa. El hombre no se queja, pero se queda un poco cohibido al ver como la cara de su amigo se volvía roja.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Bill sonaba algo preocupado.

-No, nada-

-Eddie…-

Dwicky sonrió levemente. Había poca gente que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, y mucho menos con su apodo. Le encantaba escuchar de los labios de Bill su apodo, era como si nunca se hubieran distanciado. Con cuidado, desabrocha su pantalón y se lo baja con cuidado.

-Abriré la llave del agua caliente- Mira a Bill con calma -¿Estarás bien solo?-

-Si… creo-

-Buscaré unas toallas-

-Eddie ¿Podrías pasar la noche aquí?-

-No se…- Dwicky trató de salir de allí, mientras Bill deja que el agua caliente le relaje los músculos.

-Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante- Anuncia desde el interior de la ducha. Dwicky suspira y sale del baño para sentarse en la sala a esperarlo.

(…)

Bill se sentía mejor cuando salió del cuarto de baño, con su pantalón de algodón y su camiseta vieja. Para su suerte, Dwicky le entrego un vaso de agua con antiácido estomacal, el cual bebió sin dudarlo dos veces.

-¿De que querías hablar?- Pregunta algo nervioso Dwicky. En su interior no deseaba conocer la respuesta.

-Vamos a ser invadidos por alienígenas desalmados en menos de 48 horas- Replica Bill con sequedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Era lo que trataba de decirte- Bill se sujeta la cabeza entre sus manos, agachándola en señal de derrota -Habrá una invasión a gran escala y nos borraran del planeta Tierra en una purga orgánica-

-No puede ser… te has vuelto loco-

-Bueno, sino me crees enciende la televisión-

Dwicky mira con duda el control remoto, y lo toma para encender el aparato. La imagen del televisor se hizo nítida rápidamente y podía verse al presidente de los Estados Unidos anunciando en todos los canales, que el mundo iba a padecer una invasión a gran escala.

Pasaron solo unos segundos después de ese anuncio, para que a lo lejos, ambos escuchen confusos murmullos levantándose en toda la ciudad.

-La gente está entrando en pánico- Comenta Dwicky dejando el control remoto a un lado. Su cerebro parecía registrar la situación pero no podía mover el cuerpo por el temor que lo invadió.

-Voy a cerrar las puertas y las ventanas- Bill se levanta del asiento para dirigirse a las ventanas de su apartamento. Estaban en un piso alto, así que tal vez las personas no intentarían invadirlos cuando comiencen los saqueos. Aún así, no planeaba quedarse allí para siempre.

-¿Hay alguna forma de defendernos…?- Dwicky se queda mirando a Bill con una expresión abrumada –Ya sabes, de estos invasores-

-Ninguna, van a barrer toda la superficie terrestre con poderosos láser y lo destruirán todo…-

-¿No tienes miedo?-

-No realmente- El rostro de Bill se oscurece un poco mientras agrega -Comparado con lo que le hicieron a mi hermana, me parecen que están siendo muy indulgentes-

-Me cuesta trabajo sentirme tranquilo, deberíamos hacer algo- Dwicky estaba nervioso, se iban a morir en 48 horas, y su amigo no parecía estar siendo muy empatito como para comprender lo asustado que estaba.

-El mundo ya lo sabe y el pánico se ha desatado- Bill mira las calles de la ciudad mientras el embotellamiento de autos se hacía cada vez más notorio –El ejercito estará demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a los civiles, y de seguro que no habrá policías en las calles para contenerlos-

-¿Te llamaron?-

-…-

-Bill ¿Los _Ojos Hinchados_ te llamaron?-

-No lo sé, tire mi celular al excusado del restaurante-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ellos podrían necesitarte-

-Estar aquí contigo es más importante…- Bill se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y no pudo seguir hablando.

-¿Bill?- Dwicky se froto el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, porque estaba nervioso. Se muerde el labio, mirando azorado al otro hombre que se había quedado estático -¿Por qué me llamaste realmente?-

-Eddie, sabes que tú… eres alguien muy importante para mí, tanto como para evitar decirte algo importante sobre… lo que siento por ti-

-Yo… no creo…- Dwicky sintió que el mundo empezó a curvarse delante de sus ojos y la emoción que lo embargaba, hizo que su estómago se estrujara. No podía hablar, así que se acerco un poco más a Bill hasta que este lo detuvo, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho- Bill se quita las gafas para ver directamente a los azules ojos de Dwicky. Este le sonríe, y luego comienzan a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

Con un solo movimiento, Dwicky acerca sus labios a los de Bill y lo besa con suavidad. La cálida sensación que le provocó sentir esos labios que nunca se atrevió a tocar, hizo que no se atreviera a profundizar aún mas la muestra de afecto.

-¿Eddie?-

-Yo te amo, Bill- Dwicky le sonríe mientras las lágrimas surcan por sus mejillas. Se sentía demasiado emocionado para seguir hablando, pero no necesitaba agregar mucho más. Bill lo abraza con fuerza, y se esconde en el hueco de su cuello.

No pudieron decirse mucho más durante los siguientes minutos.

(…)

Los dos terminaron recostándose en la cama, abrazándose y tratando de hablar sobre lo que sentían. Dwicky tardó mucho en recuperar la compostura y dejar de llorar debido a que, finalmente, había logrado expresar aquellas emociones que había reprimido por tantos años.

-¿Realmente es el final?-

-Son irkens- Bill dice esto hablando sobre el cuello de Dwicky, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálido aliento –Siquiera tocaran la superficie del planeta, van a dispararnos desde la atmósfera hasta dejar este mundo vacío-

-¿Por qué harán eso?-

-Quieren matar al amigo de Dib, el irken Zim, y a todos los humanos para justificar movilizar toda su armada hasta aquí- Bill sonaba tan tranquilo, que Dwicky no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Tratando de mantener la compostura, replica con voz serena.

-Oh, claro… es difícil admitir que no tienes más opciones para deshacerte de un solo individuo-

-Supongo… De seguro que la energía se ira, también el agua y la multitud espantada es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros y para si misma-

-Comprendo- Dwicky entorna los ojos, luciendo concentrado en el problema.

-De todos modos ¿Quieres que nos vayamos dentro de unas horas?-

Dwicky no se mueve. Bill se separa un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, entonces logra articular su respuesta.

-Si, me gustaría irme de aquí y llegar hasta donde podamos-

Al escuchar esto, Bill besa con brusquedad a Dwicky, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca ante aquel contacto. Las manos del investigador paranormal comienzan a masajear el cuello y la espalda de su pareja, haciendo que el calor entre los dos aumente de manera exponencial. Se separan, tratando de recuperar el aliento y se miran a los ojos con intensidad.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- Bill siente que la garganta se le reseca y su voz se estaba volviendo demasiado ronca.

Dwicky acaricia la mejilla del hombre que siempre había amado en secreto y la recorre con su dedo pulgar. Había tomado una decisión.

-Me gustaría que hiciéramos el amor-

Bill no se sorprende al escuchar esto, pero no deja de sentir dudas al respecto. Besa nuevamente a Dwicky y comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, tratando de dejar descubierta su piel caucásica. Acaricia con cuidado su abdomen y muerde su labio para que abra la boca e invada su interior con su lengua.

Dwicky gime ligeramente, mientras su mano comienza acariciar el cuello de Bill y sus dedos se enredan en su cabello mojado. Era bastante corto, pero se sentía fino y suave al tacto. El investigador paranormal rompe el contacto con sus labios, atacando el cuello de su amante con suaves besos y mordidas.

La inexperiencia y la emoción de estar teniendo por primera vez relaciones, estaba empezando a surtir efecto entre los dos. Tratar de dejarse llevar y comenzar a relajarse se estaba volviendo complicado. En su vida había experimentado tanta urgencia.

Tal vez por eso, Bill se sorprendió cuando Dwicky logro posicionarse encima de él y comenzó a besarle el pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen. Cuando trato de mirarlo a los ojos, para comprender sus intenciones, creyó por unos momentos que sus ojos azules estaban brillando por la excitación.

-¿Alguna vez te han tocado?- La sonrisa de Dwicky era sugerente, mientras tomaba el miembro erecto de Bill entre sus manos, y sus dedos la acaricia con suavidad pero firmeza -¿Bill? Te quedaste mudo-

El investigador paranormal se muerde el labio para no gemir por la desesperación, y sus manos sujetan las sabanas con fuerza, mientras sentía la boca de Dwicky devorando por completo su miembro erecto.

Las felaciones no era algo que Bill desconociera en teoría, pero la práctica era otra historia. Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo de la gente, por ser tan paranoico y desconfiado, que no dudaba en ser esquivo ante el contacto humano. Así que esta experiencia fue demasiado para él, y terminó eyaculando en la boca de su amante, sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo… siento-

Dwicky le dedico una sonrisa extraña, una expresión picara que lo hacía lucir mucho mas joven, y se relamió los labios. Se estira y besa la boca de Bill con ansias, mientras sus caderas comienzan a moverse cerca de las suyas. La fricción entre los dos aumentó el calor de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus erecciones choquen y se vuelvan cada vez más rígidas. Dwicky no soportó mucho más, y terminó eyaculando sobre el estomago de Bill.

-Bill… no pude evitarlo…- Se sonrojo de repente, haciendo que su amante le sonriera con dulzura. Giro su cuerpo con cuidado y tomando algo de su semen con las puntas de sus dedos, comenzó abrirse paso en su trasero. Al meter los dedos, empezó a dilatar la zona con cuidado, haciendo que Dwicky gimiera lastimeramente.

Cuando terminó de prepararlo, penetra con su erección la zona, sintiendo como se endurecía por lo estimulante de la situación. Dwicky se sujeto de los hombros de Bill y mordió su clavícula, para no gritar desesperado al sentir como entraba. No paso mucho tiempo para que empezaran las fuertes embestidas que solo sacaron lagrimas y gritos de placer de parte de los dos, tratando de alcanzar el clímax.

Al terminar, se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Iban a necesitar ese pequeño descanso por todo lo que se les vendría encima dentro de los próximos días.

(…)

Las calles estaban desiertas para cuando salieron, solo quedaban un par de personas que intentaban llevarse lo que quedaba de las casas abandonadas, las cuales ni repararon en su presencia. Todos los ciudadanos se habían ido hacía los refugios, los cuales según Bill, no podrían protegerlos por mucho tiempo.

Dwicky estaba parado enfrente del edificio donde vivía Bill, con una mochila ligera como único equipaje. De repente, creyó ver por el rabillo de su ojo un niño de ojos color cian y cabello plateado vestido con una extraña chamarra de color verde, pero al darse vuelta, este no se encontraba allí.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Bill aparece a su lado, después de verificar un par de mapas de su hermana y haber tomado la decisión de hacia donde dirigirse.

-Nada, solo pensé…- Dwicky negó lentamente, olvidando la rara visión que tuvo y tomó la mano de Bill -¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-

-Menos de veintitrés horas-

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos- Le replica con una sonrisa vehemente.

-…-

Pasado aquel día, la humanidad había sido completamente extinta por la raza irken, junto con la mayoría de las especies que compartían su mundo.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**N/A: No se olviden de visitar y sumarse a la comunidad "It´s Loony fandom". Somos nuevos, y estamos abiertos a todos los fans de los cartoons :)  
**


End file.
